Besos de mariposa
by Straw Heart
Summary: Todo comenzó una fría noche de otoño.


**.**

 **Summary:** Todo comenzó una fría noche de otoño.

 **Parejas:** Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia

 **Advertencias:** Insinuaciones claras y no tan insinuantes de atento de violación. OCC –es inevitable, amores. Vocabulario altisonante.

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pero mi imaginación y esta trama, sí.

 **.**

M _ **a**_ **D** **3** _b_ **Y** _ **m**_ E è

 **.**

 **Besos de mariposa**

 **1\. La mariposa**

.

¿Quién mata a una mariposa con una rueda?  
Más déjenme espantar a este bicho de alas coloridas  
Esta pintada criatura de tierra que hiede y pica  
Cuyo zumbido al sabio y justo molesta  
Más ingenio nunca prueba y belleza nunca disfruta

.

Era una fría noche de otoño, de esas que "la princesa de hielo" amaba, pero que él despreciaba desde que tenía uso de razón. Una noche extraña y de mierda. Demasiado frio no era bueno para Natsu, porque no podía usar la ropa que le gustaba o andar por la calle tranquilamente sin verse azotado por una corriente helada que le cortaba las mejillas. Tampoco le gustaba porque cuando el tiempo era frio, Grey tenía una actitud creída que lo hacía querer golpearle la cara una y otra vez, más que usualmente.

Lo peor que podía pasarle en ese día, era tomar el metro equivocado que lo llevo al extremo contrario de la cuidad en donde estaba su departamento. Pero estaba demasiado cansado, había sido asignado a un caso junto con el imbécil de Grey y la temible Titania, y no habían podido descansar en las dos semanas que les tomo agarrar al culpable.

Por eso había tomado el tren incorrecto y ahora tendría que tomar un taxi. Lo cual odiaba, porque seguramente le costaría un dineral.

\- Mierda, estúpida princesa del hielo – gruño por lo bajo, aun si su compañero no tenía la culpa de su despiste, mirando en todas direcciones para ver si pasaba algún taxi.

Un momento después esbozo una sonrisita burlona por haber insultado a Grey abiertamente sin recibir daño alguno de Erza. No había podido hacerlo tan libremente desde que a esa mujer se le paso por la cabeza que todos en la estación de policía debían ser amigos y tratarse con respeto y amabilidad, bajo pena de enfrentarse con la ira de Titania.

Luego de que le diera una paliza a Elfman, un tipo que la doblaba, no, _triplicaba_ en tamaño, porque este último se mofase de un nuevo recluta que nadie conocía, todos –incluso sus superiores– habían tomado la sabia decisión de obedecer el mandato de Erza y ser todos amigos… al menos delante de ella. Eso también había aumentado el respeto, y temor, que inspiraba Erza Scarlet, a tal punto que todos se cuestionaban si no era una Ginoide como la de la película de Terminator 3. Antes de eso hubo el rumor de que Titania era en realidad un hombre que se había hecho una cirugía de cambio de sexo, pero Grey y Natsu se habían encargado de desmentir eso antes que llegara a oídos de Erza.

\- ¿Por qué estoy pensando en eso? – mascullo, rodando los ojos.

Continuando con su búsqueda, su mirada paso brevemente sobre un par de figuras que parecían forcejear. ' _Ya va… ¿Qué?_ ' Toda la atención de un hombre que no había dormido correctamente en más de 72 horas se poso en la pareja, frunciendo el ceño con desagrado cuando vio como un hombre jaloneaba a una chica rubia, intentando llevarla a un callejón.

El cuerpo de Natsu se movió antes de que el pensamiento de intervenir se formara siquiera en su cabeza, movido por una descarga de adrenalina que supero al cansancio. En un parpadeo había llegado hacia ellos y al siguiente ya estaba derribando al infeliz abusador con un puñetazo bien asestado en la mandíbula, alcanzando a sujetar a la mujer antes de que se la llevara al suelo con él.

\- ¡Suéltala, imbécil!

Se puso entre ella y el personaje que ahora estaba en el suelo, mirándolo con irritación. Odiaba a los abusadores, especialmente cuando atacaban mujeres sabiendo que su fuerza era mayor.

Llevándose una mano al rostro, la mirada de sorpresa que tenía el "infeliz abusador" cambio rápidamente a una de incredulidad al sentir sangre de su labio inferior partido por el golpe y finalmente a una de rabia.

\- ¡Maldito! – grito, alzándose en un movimiento torpe y yendo hacia Natsu con el puño listo, intentando atinarle al rostro.

Natsu lo pudo prever, esquivando el golpe con humillante facilidad y atrapando al hombre en una llave con un rápido movimiento sin que el otro pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Ese hombre, comprendió, solamente sabia golpear ciegamente, agitando el puño sin ningún orden. Probablemente nunca había estado en una pelea en su vida, y había conseguido atrapar a esa chica valiéndose meramente de fuerza.

El pensamiento de lo que habría sucedido si él no intervenía le hizo arder la sangre en las venas, el fuego que lo consumía eliminando toda sensación del frio que lo rodeaba en el ambiente a su alrededor. Aplico un poco más de fuerza en el agarre con el que doblaba uno de los brazos en forma poco natural, escuchando con satisfacción al abusador gemir de dolor.

\- ¡L–Lo siento amigo, no sabía que alguien más ya le había echado el ojo! – balbuceo, intentando retorcerse para liberarse de las manos de Natsu – Si quieres cogerla tu primero, yo…

Natsu aplico más fuerza, haciéndolo gritar para que se callara.

\- Malnacido – gruño – La mierda como tu debe estar pudriéndose tras las rejas, no suelta por las calles – escupió con desprecio a un lado y lo soltó con un movimiento brusco, dejándolo caer al piso – ¡Lárgate, y si vuelvo a ver tu asquerosa cara por aquí te juro que pasaras en la cárcel el resto de tu miserable existencia!

\- ¡S–Si! – se soltó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, desapareciendo al final de la calle.

Tras unos segundos escucho un suspiro aliviado, y Natsu se volvió para mirar a la chica rubia, que estaba recargada en una pared. Mirándola con curiosidad, reparo por primera vez que se trataba de una mujer realmente hermosa, aunque no podía ver su rostro porque se lo cubría con las manos. Dedujo que apenas pasaba los veinte, con un cabello dorado un poco por debajo de los hombros y una figura esbelta pero voluptuosa, que podía apreciarse gracias a la delgada blusa de manga larga azul y la minifalda que dejaba a la vista unas piernas largas y torneadas, culminando en unas botas altas de tacón.

El primer pensamiento de Natsu fue preguntarse si ella no tenía frio con esa ropa. El segundo fue que esa mujer era lo bastante hermosa como para poder salir en revistas y en las pantallas, y lo extraño de ver a una chica así, pasadas las 12 de la noche, caminando en unas calles desiertas en una zona no muy segura de Magnolia.

\- Oye, ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto, acercándose dubitativamente.

Entonces ella descubrió su rostro, alzando la mirada hacia él, y Natsu se encontró atrapado por unos enormes ojos marrones, del mismo color del chocolate derretido. Por algún motivo, se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de una mariposa. Una hermosa y delicada mariposa.

La chica lo miro de arriba a abajo con evidente desconfianza, su cuerpo repegándose inconscientemente más contra la pared.

\- Tranquila, no voy a hacerte nada – le aseguro, comenzando a revisar en su bolsillo para sacar su placa de policía. Decidió omitir la alarma en los ojos de la chica y saco su placa, alzándola para que la viera – ¿Ves? Soy detective de la policía.

Se la ofreció para que la viera más de cerca y tras unos segundos de vacilación, la chica tomo la placa, revisándola por ambos lados.

\- Policía, ¿Eh? – le regreso la placa, mirándolo con menos desconfianza y más curiosidad – ¿Por qué me ayudaste? No parece que estés de servicio – señalo su ropa de civil con un fluido ademán de la mano que fue como el aletear de una mariposa.

\- ¿Por qué no lo haría? El que termine mi turno no significa que no puedo ayudar a las personas cuando veo que están en problemas – se rasco la nuca, esbozando una sonrisa para tranquilizarla – Además, tengo debilidad por las doncellas en apuros.

La chica parpadeo, mirándolo con sorpresa.

\- ¿Doncella… en apuros?

\- Aye.

Natsu se vio sometido a una segunda inspección de parte de los ojos marrones, más profunda en esta ocasión, antes de que la chica se apartara finalmente del muro, dando un tentativo paso hacia él.

\- ¿Cuál es su nombre, señor policía? – pregunto, sus ojos llenos de curiosidad como si estuviera examinando un raro espécimen.

\- Natsu Dragneel.

\- Mi nombre es Lucy. Soy escritora.

\- ¿Escritora?

\- Aja – sonrió con orgullo, su rostro pareciendo perder unos años con ese simple gesto, o quizá solo desapareció el cansancio que le dieron esos años – Soy escritora, pero actualmente trabajo como actriz en un teatro que está a un par de cuadras de aquí.

Natsu arrugo levemente el ceño sin comprenderla – ¿Entonces eres actriz?

\- No, soy escritora.

\- Pero…

\- Soy escritora, señor detective de la policía. Aunque actualmente no he publicado nada, por lo que no gano dinero con mis escritos, así que movida por la necesidad conseguí trabajo como actriz. Pero no soy actriz, solo trabajo como actriz, ya que soy escritora.

Natsu la miro sin comprender – Oh – dijo únicamente, recibiendo una suave sonrisa como recompensa.

\- Así que, señor policía, ¿Qué puedo hacer para agradecerle?

\- ¿Para agradecerme?

Lucy asintió, sus ojos chocolates fijos en él, y Natsu se rasco la nuca nuevamente, incomodo de ser el centro de su mirada. La mujer realmente era hermosa.

\- No es necesario, realmente solo hacia mi trabajo aun si no estoy en servicio.

\- Insisto. Debe haber algo que pueda hacer por usted. No voy a poder dormir esta noche si no hice algo para reparar el favor de un amable extraño.

Natsu abrió la boca, pero la cerro inmediatamente al no saber que decir. Estaba seguro que tenía una expresión idiota en su rostro. Aparentemente solo necesitaba que la mujer más hermosa del mundo centrara su atención en él para matar las pocas neuronas de su cabeza. Si Grey lo viera nunca escucharía el final de sus burlas.

La próxima vez que abrió su boca consiguió emitir un estúpido – Ehhhh…

La escritora soltó una suave risa – Muy bien, ¿Sabe qué? Tengo una idea – sus manos pálidas y finas que temblaban ligeramente comenzaron a hurgar dentro de un bolso que Natsu no había notado que tenia hasta ese momento hasta que sacaron unos papeles – ¿Por qué no solo le doy esto?

Natsu miro los papeles que le extendía de manera dudosa, percatándose que se trataba de un trio de boletos.

\- No sé, Lucy. No te ayude buscando algo a cambio de tu parte. Lo hice porque era la única cosa correcta por hacer.

El rostro de Lucy adopto una expresión sorprendida unos minutos antes de que la sonrisa volviera a su rostro, y Natsu pudo jurar que sus ojos parecieron brillar.

\- Precisamente por eso necesito pagarle. Quedan muy pocos hombres buenos en este mundo, y me arrepentiría grandemente si no recompensara eso de alguna manera – Natsu continuo mirando los boletos con duda, a lo que ella rodo los ojos – Adelante, tómelos. No es tanto en realidad. Son solo boletos para mi próxima obra el próximo domingo. Lo he visto hacer su trabajo, así que me gustaría que viera el mío. No me va a dejar con la mano extendida, ¿Verdad?

\- Muy bien – acepto finalmente, guardando los boletos en su bolsillo de manera reluctante.

\- ¿Ve? No era tan difícil.

Natsu hizo una mueca, lo cual la hizo reír nuevamente. Comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida del callejón, y una vez afuera se dio cuenta que ni siquiera se veía la sombra del hombre. El miedo era un motivador muy bueno para correr.

Recordar a ese malnacido solamente acentuó su ceño.

\- ¿Y qué haces caminando a estas horas de la noche sola?

\- Mi departamento se encuentra a unas cuadras de aquí, así que acostumbro volver caminando para ahorrarme el taxi – respondió de manera calmada, sus ojos nunca dejando los de él.

\- No creo que sea lo mejor que regreses sola. Ese tipo puede estar esperándote.

Lucy guardo silencio, y la luz que se había encendido en sus ojos con su risa pareció apagarse. Natsu noto que sus labios temblaban un poco, al igual que sus manos, y tuvo la corazonada que en realidad no se sentía tan compuesta como aparentaba estarlo. Lo que acababa de pasar en ese callejón la había sacudido, por más que ella tratara de disimularlo.

\- ¿Entonces porque no me escolta a mi casa, señor detective? – su voz sonó suave, sus ojos cautelosos.

Así que acompañarla fue lo que hizo, aunque Lucy vivía en dirección contraria, aunque la adrenalina lo había dejado sintiéndose más cansado. La caminata fue más larga de lo que Natsu había pensado, unas diez cuadras de donde se encontraban, y las calles no estaban demasiado solas a pesar de la hora que era, por lo que se sintió aliviado de haberla acompañado.

Lucy se encargó de mantener la conversación a flote, pero entre más cerca se encontraban más Natsu podía ver que la ansiedad de la joven aumentaba. Sus ojos chocolate seguían cada sombra y se sobresaltaba ante los ruidos más mínimos.

Esperaba que de ahora en adelante gastara unas cuantas jewells en un taxi en lugar de arriesgarse asi otra vez.

Fue un alivio una vez que llegaron al departamento. Era un edificio de cuatro pisos con vista al canal, no demasiado lujoso pero se veía como un lugar agradable para vivir. Lucy le explico que su casera era una anciana que había enviudado hace algunos años y nunca había tenido hijos, por lo que acostumbraba rentarle a personas jóvenes con problemas económicos; el departamento era un lugar agradable cuya renta era mucho más baja de lo que merecía la zona y la construcción en sí. Según Lucy, esa era su manera de cuidar de alguien.

\- Gracias por acompañarme.

\- Eh, no fue nada.

Hubieron unos segundos de silencio incómodo. Natsu se removió inquieto en donde estaba parado.

\- Bueno, deberías entrar. Es tarde y…

\- Espera – sin previo aviso la mano de Lucy tomo la de él, sus ojos mirándolo de manera inescrutable – Hace frio y realmente me gustaría agradecerte que me acompañaras hasta aquí. ¿Te gustaría entrar un momento a tomar un café?

Natsu le dio una mirada sorprendida por respuesta. Por mucho que Gray le hiciera burla, él no era tan inocente como para no saber lo que significaba tomarse un café a esas horas de la noche.

Por un momento realmente se vio tentado, tanto que se preguntó lo que pasaría si aceptara. Lucy, esa mujer que en ese momento la veía más joven de los años que debía tener, acababa de pasar un trauma muy fuerte no hace tantos minutos, algo que ninguna mujer debería sufrir nunca. También era la mujer más hermosa que hubiera conocido y debería ser un imbécil para dejar pasar una oportunidad como esa.

La mano que sujetaba la de él era mucho más pequeña que la suya, más suave y mucho más fría.

También estaba temblando. Y los ojos chocolate que lo miraban eran oscuros, con algo parecido a la resignación y dolor. Fue eso lo que callo cualquier pequeña vacilación.

Le dio un apretón a su mano, esbozando una sonrisa – Gracias, pero creo que voy a pasar. Y realmente hace frio, así que deberías entrar ya.

La decisión no era tan complicada en realidad. Probablemente se arrepentiría de dejar pasar na oportunidad única en la vida, pero Natsu sabía que se arrepentiría mucho más si aceptaba la oferta. Además que no quería saber lo que le haría Erza si se enteraba.

\- Buenas noches, Lucy – Soltó su mano y se dio media vuelta, preguntándose si algún restaurante por la zona estaría abierto para comprar algo para llevar.

\- ¡Natsu!

Él se detuvo en seco, el sonido de su nombre en sus labios haciendo que su corazón saltara fuera de sintonía.

Extraño.

Iba a dejar de tomar café y a tomar más siestas.

Se volvió a mirarla nuevamente, notando que Lucy se veía un tanto agitada.

\- ¿Iras el domingo? A mi obra, digo.

\- Eh – esos ojos lo miraban expectantes. Natsu sintió su garganta seca – Claro. Trataré.

Sus labios se curvaron de manera dulce y el brillo volvió a sus ojos – Te estaré esperando.

Natsu la siguió con la mirada cuando se metió corriendo a su edificio de departamentos inmediatamente tras era declaración, no muy seguro de lo que acababa de pasar.

Continuó con su camino, la imagen de su sonrisa en su rostro acompañándolo hasta que llego a su propio departamento. No encontró ningún lugar abierto. Realmente no le importo tanto como debería. Llegando a su casa ceno sobras de pizza que había en su refrigerador –realmente no recordaba de donde salieron– y fue a dormirse sin molestarse en hacer algo más que sacarse la camisa y los zapatos.

Estaba a punto de caerse dormido cuando su subconsciente le hizo comprender que esa invitación demasiado buena para ser real había sido una prueba. Condenado fuera si supiera de qué, pero había sido una prueba sin lugar a dudas.

Realmente, esa fue una noche muy extraña.

Solamente esperaba haberla pasado.

.

.

.

* * *

Sigo viva. ¿Alguien por allí me recuerda? ¿Si? ¿No? ¿Qué tal si dejan un review para hacérmelo saber, eh? Vamos, saben que quieren xD

¡Chao!


End file.
